According to you
by Demon Chibi
Summary: On Kagome's way to meet her boyfriend Kouga she meets Inuyasha and everything seems to change ...
1. Chapter 1

_**According to you**_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did._ I also do not own the songs in this story they are the property of Orianthi.

"Hey could you come here for a second and give me a hand?" A voice called out to Kagome as she passed by the door to a cafe. Kagome looked over and noticed an attractive man trying to single handedly hang a sign. "Sorry but would you mind helping me out for a second? I'll treat you." He asked as he tried to haphazardly hold the sign in one hand and a hammer in the other.

"Ugh sure." She said with a smile as she helped take the sign and hold it while he nailed it in place.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her. "Oh right. My name is Inuyasha." He said holding a hand out to her. Kagome smiled and shook his hand.

"Kagome." She looked him over and had to admit he was rather hot. He had long white hair that was currently being held back in a messy ponytail, a tan chiseled looking body, and piercing golden eyes. "So you said something about treating me...?" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled and motioned for her to follow him into the cafe.

"What can I get you for your generosity?" He said as he rounded the counter.

"Anything?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Anything."

Kagome carefully looked over the menu and picked the most expensive and hard to pronounce name she could find. "I have always wanted to try it." Kagome admitted with a small blush. "If its that hard to pronounce and that expensive I figure its got to be interesting."

"Your wish is my command." He said with a slight bow as he turned to make her drink.

'Cute tight ass.' Kagome thought to herself as she watched his ass non too subtly. After a moment Kagome tore her eyes away from the cute butt and looked around the almost empty cafe. "Are you new here?" She asked turning back to him. "I come here often and I've never seen you." She said as she watched him finish making the drink.

"I normally work the afternoon shift." He said handing her the drink. "My friend managed to convince me to switch shifts with him though." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "I'm kinda glad he did though. It gave me a chance to meet you." In response Kagome blushed but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Shit I gotta go." Kagome said as she noticed the clock on the wall. She had been on her way to meet her boyfriend and was suppose to be there already. "I'm sorry for just leaving suddenly but I forgot I'm in a hurry. It was nice meeting you though." She said as she picked up her drink.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me out. It was nice meeting you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome hurry out the door.

~_A few minutes later_~

"I am so sorry." Kagome panted as she tried to get her breath. "You didn't wait long did you?" She asked noticing the annoyed look on his face.

"Why must you always be late?" He asked looking down at her. "I told you this was an important meeting. Would it have killed you to dress up a little?" He asked looking over her outfit disapprovingly.

"Sorry I thought this outfit would be alright." Kagome said feeling self-conscious. She had spent over an hour picking out her outfit and had thought this would be the perfect one for lunch with his boss.

"We're already late so that'll have to do." He sighed as he started to walk into the restaurant. "Please remember don't try to tell any jokes alright? You just make yourself sound stupid when you do." He said turning to her with a pained look on his face.

"Alright." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Kouga finally find her?" An amused voice called once they reached their table.

"Yes sorry to make you both wait." Kouga said pulling out a chair for Kagome.

"I'm sorry I was running late." She said politely.

"Don't worry about it honey." The older woman said with a sweet smile. "You look lovely dear and it is so nice to see you again."

"You as well ma'am." Kagome said politely back. "I love what you've done with your hair. It is truly lovely."

"Oh thank you." The woman said with a smile.

"You always look lovely my dear." Kouga's boss said as he turned to his wife with a smile. She thanked him with a smile and the group ordered their food.

The meal passed slowly, in Kagome's opinion, and the two groups parted ways.

"I need to go back to work." Kouga said looking at his watch once he was alone with Kagome. "I appreciate you not opening your mouth." He said not looking at her. "The meal surprisingly went well even though you weren't dressed properly and were late. If this keeps up I might get that promotion." Kouga said actually looking happy for a moment. "Anyway I gotta go. Love you." He said as an afterthought as he pulled out his phone and left.

"Bye..." Kagome called after him. She let out a sigh as she walked back towards her apartment. "Oh who am I kidding I need to vent a little." Kagome growled to herself after a moment and made a beeline for her friend's house.

"Hey Kagome." Sango called when she heard the door open. Sango looked up at Kagome and stood up. "Oh god tell me what happened now." She said as she followed Kagome upstairs. By the time she reached Kagome she had already stripped off her uncomfortable outfit and was picking out something of Sango's. "How about the red one?" She pointed out. Kagome looked at it and smirked. The outfit was just what she was looking for.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled on the sheer red top and black cut off shorts. "Much better." She said as she released her hair from the annoying clip that had been holding it up.

"Now that you're comfy talk." Sango said from where she had settled herself on the bed. Kagome proceeded to tell Sango about the day starting with meeting Inuyasha and ending with the horrible lunch with Kouga. "Honey I keep telling you to dump him. He doesn't appreciate or understand you. Before you say it yes I know you both have been together for years. Yes I know that during college you both were really in love but honey things and people change. You two haven't been doing well since he got hired at that company two years ago." Sango sighed. "I want to see you happy Kagome. You're like a sister to me."

Kagome let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed next to Sango. "I know but I still love him."

Sango shook her head and sighed. No one had been able to convince her to dump the guy. "Your guitar is where you left it." Sango said as she got up. Kagome perked up immediately. She loved her guitar more then her life. It was her baby. Having momentarily forgotten about her problems Kagome hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and into the mostly empty garage. Sango followed her slower and laughed. It was like a kid on Christmas every time Kagome saw her guitar.

"Hey baby miss me?" She asked as she picked up the guitar.

"I've got some news that might cheer you up." Sango said as she watched Kagome look over the guitar for any scratches that hadn't been there before. "My boyfriend Miroku from the cafe we go to?" She said when Kagome gave her a blank look for a second but Kagome nodded after a moment as she pulled her mind out of her own little world. "Well we were talking and he mentioned that they were looking for someone to play live Friday nights..." Sango trailed off smiling at Kagome.

"You're shitting me right?" Kagome asked jumping up and running over to Sango.

"Nope it's yours. All you gotta do is go over there some time and play a little for the manager. Miroku is friends with the guy and has assured him that your good so go over sometime." Sango said with a huge smile on her face.

"Can you call Miroku right now and see if I can meet with the manager now?" Kagome asked hopping up and down in excitement.

"Of course." Sango said laughing. Sometimes Kagome acted just like a little kid. She pulled out her phone and called Miroku. After a few minutes she turned to Kagome with a smile. "Miroku says the manager is suppose to get off in a few minutes but he is gonna call him. Miroku's sure the manager would be willing to stay a few minutes late to meet you. So get going." Sango said smacking Kagome on the ass playfully as she hurried past her. Kagome turned to grin at her and thank her as she ran out the door with her guitar.

**__**_So here's the first chapter of my newest fanfiction :3_

_I hope you all like it. I'm planning on this being a relatively short story and already have the rest of the story worked out in my head. Now just getting it on paper ;)_

_Anyway as always please **Read **and **Review**!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome stood in front of the cafe and let out a nervous sigh. "It's now or never." She said as she pushed the door open.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called when he saw her. "Back so soon?" Kagome smiled when she noticed him and walked over. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Kagome was. Earlier she had looked cute in her outfit but now it was like she was a different person. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Actually I'm here to see the manager." Kagome said nervously.

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah my friend is dating Miroku and he said you guys were looking for someone to play live Friday night. So here I am." She said with a smile.

"You're the girl Miroku mentioned?" Inuyasha asked with a shocked look. "What are the chances?" He whispered. "Well I suppose I should reintroduce myself. Hi I'm Inuyasha the manager."

Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. "Really?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah small world huh?" He asked with a chuckle. "If you'll follow me into the back I can listen to what you've got." Kagome nodded and the two headed out back and up the stairs into what was obviously the stores main office. "Sorry it is a little messy in here I'm not really suited for all this paperwork."

"Its not a problem." Kagome said with a smile.

"Whenever you're ready." Inuyasha said as he got comfortable in his seat. Kagome nodded and started playing.

"This is one of my recent pieces." She said and started singing.

_Gimme the bad news_

_Yea, tell it to me straight_

_I can take it_

_I'll start on the countdown_

_I've got about a minute left for you_

_Someday, I'm gonna laugh it off until I cry_

_Someway, I'm going to get on with my life_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_So tell me how it feels when you fake it_

_You nearly ought to hang around_

_And even if there's nothing left to do_

_Yea, go on_

_Let me see you act like the king of truth_

_Yea, be strong_

_I'm gonna leave it up to you_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_Tell it to me loud_

_That you can't take it_

_Yea, scream it out loud_

_We're going down_

_I wanna stay and shout_

_Now gimme something to do_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_Gimme the bad news today_

_So gimme the bad news_

_Yea, tell it to me straight_

_Gimme the bad news_

Kagome finished and was quiet for a moment to catch her breath.

"Amazing." Inuyasha said as he clapped. "Miroku did not lie. Fridays are yours." He said with a big smile.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said smiling happily at him.

"No thank you. You're very talented. I'm surprised I haven't heard of you before." Inuyasha said as he got up from his seat.

"I don't seem to get very many job offers." Kagome said truthfully. "Everyone says I'm talented but never want to give me a chance."

"Well their loss." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

The two spent the next few hours talking about the show then just chatting. Kagome found that she really enjoyed talking with Inuyasha. To her surprise he was an artist and was just doing this while he tried to find someone who could appreciate his art enough to buy it. The two lost track of time and before they both knew it the cafe was closing.

"Wow I don't think I've talk to anyone this much in a really long time." Kagome said with a laugh as she walked with Inuyasha down the road.

"I know what you mean." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"I gotta go this way." Kagome said motioning to the left. "I'll see you Friday though?"

"Yeah I'll see you Friday." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Sango!" Kagome called as she ran through the front door to Sango's house. "You are officially the best friend in the world!" Kagome shrieked as she saw Sango lounging on the couch watching a movie with Miroku. "Miroku I could kiss you!" Kagome said as she ran over and hugged him.

Both Sango and Miroku laughed as they watched Kagome. "I'm gonna take that as a 'She got the job'." Miroku said with a chuckle as he patted Kagome's back.

"No that's a 'Fuck yeah she got the job'." Sango said as Kagome pulled her up and started jumping around like a little girl.

After a few minutes the two collapsed onto the couch next to Miroku in a fit of giggles. "So what took so long?" Miroku asked as he watched the two girls fully amused. "Sango said you went over right after we talked and that was hours ago."

"Oh..." Kagome blushed a little. "I was talking with Inuyasha."

"For four hours?" Sango asked surprised.

"Kinda." Kagome said feeling embarrassed.

"Looks like this Kouga thing might be over at long last." Sango said with a mischievous grin.

"Sango!" Kagome cried indignantly. "We just talked. He's a really nice guy."

"And cute I'll bet." Sango said with a smirk.

"Maybe a little."

"Finally!" Sango cried as she tackled Kagome.

"I didn't say that I like him!"

"I have known you since we were six I know you Kagome. You like this guy." Sango said with a huge grin as she tickled Kagome.

_So here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it!_

_Another short chapter I know but this felt like a good place to cut the chapter off._

_I plan to have the next chapter up soon :)_

_Please Read and Review!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"So I hear you and Kagome got along." Miroku said into his phone a little while later after leaving Kagome and Sango for some much needed 'girl time'.

"She is amazing." Inuyasha said into his phone as he put a paintbrush down. "I can't get her out of my head." He said as he looked over his newest piece. The moment he had gotten home he had started painting and to his amazement Kagome's face had quickly appeared on the canvas. "Please if you're my friend say she's single."

"I am your friend but sorry man." Miroku said feeling a little bit like he had just kicked a puppy. "But there is good news." He said continuing quickly before Inuyasha could get discouraged. "By the sounds of it things have been going badly in that relationship for a long time and if things keep going on like they are ..." Miroku said letting his sentence trail off.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked thinking about what Miroku had just said.

"Hey Kouga! I've got a gig!" Kagome said happily as she gave him a hug. After a few hours with Sango Kagome had called Kouga to see if she could come over for a little bit.

"Really?" Kouga asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Well that's great news honey." He said as he released her and walked towards the kitchen.

"Can you come?" Kagome asked with puppy eyes.

"When is it?"

"Friday night." Kagome said as she jumped up to sit on the counter.

"You know I'm busy Friday nights with work." Kouga said with a frown.

"I know but can you at least try?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around Kouga's neck. "Please?" She asked giving him a small kiss on the lips. "For me?"

"I'll see what I can do but no promises." He said with a smirk as he captured her lips in a kiss. "I've got some work to do so you might want to get going." He said as he pulled away.

"Oh." Kagome said feeling embarrassed. She had been so excited to tell him about the news that she hadn't thought that he might be busy. "I'm sorry. I'll get going then. Take care alright?" Kagome said as she stopped at the door.

"Yeah. Night." Kouga said as he watched her leave.

"Oh I'm so nervous." Kagome said as she re-tuned her guitar for the fifth time that night.

"Don't be you're great." Inuyasha said as he watched the girl fidget. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. You really think so?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have given you the job." Inuyasha said with a smirk that caused Kagome to smile as well. "Now get up there and show everyone what I saw earlier."

Kagome nodded and took her place on the stage. She quickly looked around and when she didn't see Kouga gave an internal sigh. If he was coming he would have been there already. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly released it then started playing.

_You made it so easy_

_To fall, I had no fear at all_

_I saw you beside me_

_You never saw me there at all_

_I promised you all this_

_I made plans thinking this was it_

_I never imagined I'd find you_

_And lose myself instead_

_I just never pictured it would end_

_And I, I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us, the two of us_

_And I, I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again_

_He picks up the pieces_

_And put them back where they belonged_

_But something's missing_

_But a part of me will carry on_

_But I'm gonna learn to trust again_

_And I, I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us, the two of us_

_And I, I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again_

_He picks up the pieces_

_And put them back where they belonged_

_But something's missing_

_But a part of me will carry on_

_But I'm gonna learn to trust again_

_And I, I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us, the two of us_

_And I, I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again_

_And I, I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us_

_And I, I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again_

_I wanna believe again_

_I wanna believe again_

When Kagome stopped she received a whole room of applause and cheers. Kagome looked over the crowd with a smile. She spotted Sango and Miroku standing near Inuyasha wish smiles plastered on their faces.

"So did I do well?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Sango once the cafe was closed.

"You did amazingly." Sango said pulling Kagome into a hug. "I'm surprised you picked that song though. It was one of the first you ever wrote right?"

"Yeah I wanted to do something I was comfortable with." Kagome said with a little laugh. "I felt so nervous that I wanted to pick a song I could sing in my sleep." Kagome and Sango laughed considering more then once Kagome had sung that song in her sleep.

The next few weeks passed in a happy blur as Kagome started writing more songs and spending more time with Inuyasha. Kagome was spending at least three hours a day over at Inuyasha's place as she wrote and watched him paint that she would go days on end without speaking to Kouga. To be honest Kagome hadn't been so happy in a long time.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha called over to where she was sitting in the corner of the cafe as she waited for him to close the shop. "Do you have some time after this? I have something I want to show you."

"Sure." Kagome said as she got up. The walk to Inuyasha's place had become almost instinctual to Kagome over these past few weeks. "So what do you want to show me?" Kagome asked when they reached the stairs to Inuyasha's place.

"Just something I've been working on the past few weeks." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his keys. Kagome nodded curious about what he had to show her. He looked a little nervous which intrigued Kagome greatly. Inuyasha was always so sure and confident about his work.

Kagome quietly followed him. "Ok so would you mind staying right here while I get everything out?" Inuyasha asked nervously and Kagome nodded. After a few minutes he opened to door and ushered her inside.

"Wow." Kagome said in awe. The room was covered in paintings of her. Some were of her with her guitar while others were of her just gazing off. "Did you do all of these?" She whispered as she took the scene in.

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I first met you. So whenever I sit down to paint this is what happens." He said motioning to the work.

"It's amazing." Kagome said walking over to one where she was leaning against a table at the cafe and laughing at something. She looked so happy and carefree. In every picture she seemed to glow with happiness. "Is this how you see me?" She asked looking over at Inuyasha in awe.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said walking over to where she stood.

"These are amazing Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a tentative kiss that Kagome instantly returned. After a moment they parted and Inuyasha looked into Kagome's turmoil filled eyes. "I really like you Kagome. You are an amazing girl that I think I'm falling in love with. Will you go out with me? Just please give it some thought. You can't want to be with him anymore. You always look so upset when you're thinking about him or when you've spoken to him." He turned her around to look at a painting he had put to the side. "This is what you look like through my eyes during those times." Kagome looked at the painting and almost gasped at just how different she looked. It was still obviously her and she was still pretty but there was a sadness and emptiness about her. "Even if you say 'no' I just don't want you to look like this anymore." Inuyasha said embracing her loosely from behind.

"I've got to think." Kagome said softly as she stepped out of Inuyasha's arms. "Thank you for showing these to me though." She said as she went to leave. "I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" She asked looking at him worried that he'd be upset with her.

"That'll be fine. It's a lot to take in. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a reassuring smile. Kagome nodded and left.

The rest of the night Kagome was in turmoil. It was one thing for people to say that she looked miserable with Kouga and it was another to show her the drastic difference. "What am I going to do? I like Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sigh. "Do I even love Kouga any longer or am I just with him?" Before she knew it morning had come. Early in the night she had started a list and she had found nothing but reasons to leave Kouga. "We used to be so happy together didn't we?" She asked herself as she gazed at the paper that listed nothing under Kouga's name. She had no reasons why she wanted to be with Kouga.

_Yep another chapter *nods happily* I am really getting into this story!_

_So at this rate and with my current writing mood (wish this mood would extend a little love to Innocents TT-TT ) I should have this story finished and posted by midweek. This is gonna be a short one so I'm thinking only one or two more chapters._

_As a side note the more I write the worse I feel for making Kouga the bad guy here :'( I adore Kouga no seriously I'd have a Kouga plushy if I could find one. *Sigh* Wish I had made Hojo the boyfriend and Kouga just a friend of the group._

_Yes yes yes I know Hojo is a good guy. *mumbles to self* an idiotic goody goody is what he is. Anyway back to the topic. Kouga is one of my favorite Inuyasha characters so I gotta make it up to him._

_Kouga: It's alright Demon Chibi I know how much you love me._

_Me: I really do :'(_

_Kouga: It's alright don't cry._

_Me: *tackles and huggles Kouga* (for those that don't know a hug+cuddle= one huggle) I promise to make it up to you in my next story! I'll give you as much of Inuyasha's ass as you want! :D_

_Kouga: Can I have Kagome or ... **any** other **female** instead?_

_Me: *innocent look* But why?_

_Kouga: *sweat drop* Never mind I forgive you **really**! There is no need to give me Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: Demon Chibi if you love me don't do that! **PLEASE!**_

_Me: I love you both very much. That's why I want you both to be together :D_

_Kouga & Inuyasha: *sweat drop* Trust me one story like **that** is enough! (A moment check it out ;D )_

_Me: But how else will I show you my love? O.O_

_*clears throat* Anyway sorry detour into my crazy head there ^_^;_

_I hope you all like this chapter! And finally a longer chapter this time I might add :D_

_So please **Read** & **Review**. I love reviews I really do :D_

_No seriously I don't think you all realize how much I love reviews O.O_

_Until next time! Enjoy! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hey Kagome you look like shit." Sango said as she looked Kagome over. "I haven't seen you look like that since college."

"Pulled an all nighter." Kagome said with a sigh. "I need to speak with Kouga." She said as she walked away from her friend and headed towards where Kouga worked.

"Hello I'm here to see Kouga." Kagome said once she reached Kouga's secretary.

"And who might you be?" The snobby looking woman asked as she scoffed at Kagome's attire.

"His girlfriend." Kagome said with a smug look on her face.

"I have met his girlfriend and she isn't some low class piece of dirt like you." The woman sneered. "Leave before I'm forced to call security." She said with a smug smile as she picked up the phone.

Kagome glared at the woman and at that moment Kouga happened to walk by. "Kouga." Kagome said as she glared at the secretary. "Tell this stuck up bitch who I am."

Kouga looked at Kagome surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her. Noticing where they were standing he motioned for her to follow him. "It's alright Kikyo I know her." He said as he walked by the now slack jaw secretary. When they got to his office he shut the door. "Kagome what are you doing here? How many times have I told you not to come to my office?" He asked her as his anger slowly started to rise.

"Do you love me?" She asked not even blinking at his obvious annoyance. Kouga visibly deflated at the unexpected response.

"Huh?" He asked looking at her dumbfounded. "Of course I do. Why are you here?"

"No say it. Say you love me."

"I love you. What are you up to? I'm busy so you need to leave." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I just needed to know something and now I know." Kagome said as she looked at him blankly. "By the way whoever your secretary thinks is your girlfriend you might want to correct her."

Kouga looked at her surprised.

"By the way you might want to come to the show this Friday." Kagome said as she walked out of the office and glared at the snobby secretary.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called when she saw him in the cafe later that day. "Can you wait till this Friday for your answer?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

"Of course." He said slightly confused.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a smile and immediately left the cafe.

For the rest of the week Kagome didn't answer her phone no matter who it was that called. By the time Friday came Kagome needed to be ready. Finally Friday morning Sango started banging on Kagome's door.

"Kagome!" She called as she banged on the door. After a few minutes Kagome came to the door. "What happened to you?" She asked looking Kagome over. "Everyone has been so worried about you." Sango paused for a moment after entering the living room. "You've been writing." She said as she looked around. "A lot."

"I needed to write and complete a few new pieces before tonight." Kagome said as she let her hair down from it's hair tie.

"Since you answered the door I'm assuming you finished?" Sango asked looking at her. Kagome nodded. "If this was anything like what you used to do when you were younger then you have barely eaten the last few days." By the look on Kagome's face a the sound of food Sango knew she was right. "Get your little butt in the shower and we'll go out." Sango said pushing Kagome towards the bathroom.

"I also want to get a new outfit." Kagome said as she stripped out of her clothes and got in the shower.

"Alright." Sango said as she picked up Kagome's dirty clothes and put them in the hamper.

After finally eating the two girls went shopping. To Sango's amazement it took them all day to find the perfect outfit for Kagome. Normally Kagome wasn't too picky but today nothing seemed to meet her expectations.

"What are you planning Kagome?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome get dressed in the clothes she had just bought. She had to admit Kagome looked stunning. She had had her hair curled so it fell in soft waves down her back. She wore a red and gold embroidered sleeveless top, skin tight black jeans, black sneakers, a few silver bangle bracelets, and just enough make up to make her eyes pop. "You look good Kagome." Sango said as she watched Kagome critique every last part of her outfit. "Are you going to tell me what you're planning?"

"Nope." Kagome said as she picked up a simple delicate silver necklace that lay in a box next to her mirror. Kouga had given the necklace to her when they graduated from high school. They had only been dating a month at that time and Kagome had been so happy when she received it. Kagome clasp the necklace and with a nod knew she was as ready as she would ever be.

Sango eyed the necklace cautiously. She knew where Kagome had gotten that necklace and she had also noticed how Kagome had stopped wearing it daily, or at all, years ago. "I thought you had lost that." Sango said offhandedly.

"No." Kagome said looking at it again. "Just put it away so it wouldn't get ruined with time."

"Are you ready to go?" Sango asked standing up. Kagome nodded picked up her guitar and the two made their way to the cafe.

"Tell me if you see Kouga." Kagome said as she slipped into the back of the store. Sango eyed her curiously but nodded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in surprise as he bumped into her. "I was worried about you." He said looking at her with hurt eyes. "No one could get a hold of you. If what I said or did had anything to do with..." Kagome cut him off.

"No I just had some stuff I needed to get done. When I get into my work I lose track of the real world." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright." Inuyasha said looking down at her not convinced. "Just don't worry everyone like that. Sango was about to go on a rampage a few times." Kagome laughed as she imagined Sango going on a rampage. "You ready? You're going on in a few minutes." Kagome nodded and started checking her guitar as he left.

"He's here." Sango said as she popped her head into the back room. "I don't know how you did it but he's here."

"Good." Kagome said not looking up from what she was doing. Kagome took one final breathe and headed for the stage. "Hello everyone." Kagome said smiling at the crowd. "I am happy all of you could make it tonight. I've got a few special new songs for you all that I've been working on. I hope you like them."

Kouga watched Kagome from the back of the crowd annoyed and curious about why he had to be here for her stupid little show. 'She barges into my office after I tell her to never do that then she ignores me for a week! Why am I even here?' He thought to himself in annoyance. He had had a hell of a time fixing the mess at work she had caused. It had taken him weeks to convince everyone at work that an old friend of his, a pretty high class girl, was his girlfriend. Only his boss knew that Kagome was his girlfriend and that had been because of an accident. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kagome start until she started singing the first line.

A few songs later it was almost time for the shop to close up and Kagome had time for one last song. "Alright everyone it's almost time for me to go but I have one last song for all of you." Kagome looked out across the crowd and locked eyes with Kouga in the back. "I wrote this song for two important people in my life. I hope at least one of you like it." Kouga raised an eyebrow at Kagome not liking how she had worded that. Kagome kept her eyes locked on Kouga and started singing.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

Kagome looked over and smiled at Inuyasha.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

Kagome turned back to Kouga and lost the smile as she locked eyes with him and continued singing.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me decide_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

Kagome tore the necklace from her neck and chucked it towards Kouga. He stared at her dumbfounded as he caught it. The crowd burst into cheers. "I've made up my mind. We're over." Kagome said feeling like she had lost a heavy weight on her shoulders that she hadn't even known was there. Kouga left the cafe as soon as she was done. Where he had gone Kagome didn't know and honestly didn't really care. As soon as she was off the stage she made a beeline for where Inuyasha stood on the opposite end of the room. Without a word she launched herself at him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. "I've made my choice." She whispered as she pulled away a fraction of an inch.

"Really? I didn't notice." Inuyasha said with a smile as he pulled her close for another kiss.

_~The end~_

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed this! I am so happy with how this story turned out. _

_This is officially the first fanfiction I have completed that wasn't a oneshot :D_

_Anyway so Please Read and Review!_

_I am thinking about writing an Epilogue so keep your eyes open for one ;)_


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Here you all go! :D_

_The epilogue you have all wanted!_

It had been six years since that fateful day when Kagome had met Inuyasha. Kagome could honestly say they had been the happiest days of her life. Thinking back on the day Kagome had dumped Kouga made Kagome smile.

_Flashback_

"Really? I didn't notice." Inuyasha said with a smile as he pulled her close for another kiss.

Kagome laughed into the kiss happily. She hadn't felt so free in years. "Inuyasha I love you." She said looking into his golden eyes.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her again.

"Kagome that was amazing!" Sango practically yelled as she tackled the two effectively making them crash to the ground. The whole group erupted in laughter as Sango hugged Kagome.

Kagome looked up when she heard a man laughing beside them. "Sorry I was hoping to have a word with you." He said with a smile. Kagome got up and shook the guys hand when he offered it. "I heard about your music so I came here tonight to meet you. I would like to be your agent." Kagome stared at him dumbstruck.

"Really?"

"Yes I think you've got something special." He said with a smile.

_End flashback_

Soon after that Kagome's career took off. Within six months she was on the nations top ten list with 'According to you'. Soon after she released her first album and had Inuyasha do the art for it.

_Flashback_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he entered the apartment they now shared. Kagome popped her head around the corner of the kitchen. "You will not believe what happened!" He said hurrying over to her. "Someone saw my work on your album and gave me a call! They want to display my work in a gallery!" He said happily as he picked Kagome up and spun her around. By the time he put her down the two of them were laughing like children.

"That's amazing news!" Kagome said happily as she hugged Inuyasha.

"I couldn't have done this without you Kagome." He said giving her a kiss.

"Oh hush." Kagome said flicking him lightly on the nose. "You would have had this happen someday I just helped that day arrive faster." Inuyasha kissed the finger that had flicked his nose and twirled Kagome around a few more times.

_End flashback_

Thinking about it still made Kagome giggle. It seemed like over night Inuyasha's name had spread far and wide in the art industry. His work was selling before he was even able to complete it. Kagome got up and walked over to her night stand and smiled at the pictures there. A few years earlier Miroku and Sango had gotten married and seemed to be reproducing like rabbits. They had just had their third kid. She had always know Sango wanted a big family but apparently Miroku had too.

Kagome looked at one of the pictures and smiled.

_Flashback_

"This was an amazing idea honey." Kagome said as she lay on the picnic blanket. They had been so busy lately that a day to just go out and have a peaceful picnic was just what the both of them needed. "I love you so much." She said happily as she let her eyes close blissfully.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I have one last surprise for you." He said with a mischievous look on his face. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. "Close your eyes." She did and felt him put something on her stomach. "Alright open them."

She did and was floored by what she saw. Sitting in an innocent black box on her stomach was an engagement ring. Inuyasha picked it up. "Kagome I have loved you since I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" Kagome said happily as she launched herself at him. The two laughed and embraced happily. "I love you so much!" Kagome said when Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

The two fell backwards to lay on the blanket. What they didn't realize was that the lemon cream pie they had brought for desert was laying behind them. As soon as they landed their faces were covered in pie filling. The two burst out in laughter and commenced to have a mini food fight.

_End flashback_

To this day Kagome swears she won that. The picture said a different story though. It showed her covered in pie filling grinning like a madwoman at the camera showing off her ring with Inuyasha licking some of the filling off her cheek.

"Hi mommy what you looking at?" A little girl asked as she ran up to Kagome.

"Oh just old pictures honey." Kagome said with a smile as she picked the girl up.

"You look happy."

"They are happy memories." Kagome said rubbing her nose against the child's causing her to giggle.

"Any about Rin?" She asked looking up hopefully at Kagome.

_Flashback_

"She is so beautiful." Kagome cooed as she looked at her newborn daughter.

"You both are beautiful." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a kiss in return. "What should we name her?"

"Rin." Kagome said looking at the baby thoughtfully.

"I like it." Inuyasha said holding his finger out to the baby and laughing when she held it tightly.

_End flashback_

"Yeah even some of you." Kagome said with a laugh as she tickled the little girl. "Hear that? It sounds like Daddy is home." Kagome said putting the girl down. Rin squealed happily and ran for the front door. A moment later an 'oof' could be heard and Kagome started laughing. Rin had a bad habit of always managing to surprise Inuyasha and tackle him to the floor.

"Hey munchkin." Inuyasha said with a laugh as he picked up the little girl and got up.

"Hi Daddy!" Rin said happily. "How was your day?"

"Good but better now that I'm home with my two beautiful girls." He said causing Rin to giggle.

"Hey honey." Kagome said with a smile as she watched the two interact. Inuyasha smiled at her and walked over.

"How were you today?" He asked giving her a kiss.

"I was good but someone was a little fussy." She said with a chuckle. Inuyasha laughed and rubbed her slightly bulging stomach.

"Is that so?" He asked kneeling down. "Now don't give your mother any problems you hear me?" He said talking to her stomach causing both Kagome and Rin to laugh.

"Daddy who are you talking to?" She said between fits of giggles.

"Your little brother or sister." He said with a smile as he kissed Kagome's stomach.

"Can she really hear you?" Rin asked wide eyed as she tentatively put a hand to Kagome's stomach.

"I'd like to think so." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"He talked to you too." Kagome said petting Rin's hair.

"Really?" Rin asked wide eyed.

"All the time. He did it so much I felt like a third wheel." Kagome said jokingly. The three laughed.

Kagome couldn't be happier. She had a husband she adored, a daughter she loved dearly, another child on the way, and the career she had always dreamed of. What more could one girl ask for?

_~The end~_

_ I have thoroughly enjoyed working on this story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!_

_Since I forgot to write it before the songs featured in this story were: Bad News, Believe, and According to You. All by the talented Orianthi. Check out the songs on youtube I think you'll get a new appreciation for the story ;)_

_Anyway! That's all I have for you for now. Please **Read** and **Review**!_

_If you've enjoyed this please check out my other work._

_Until next time take care of yourselves and I hope to see you all soon!_

_Love ~Demon Chibi (^_^)_


End file.
